So Much More
by LeavingTownAlive
Summary: Haley and Brooke finally realize exactly whats going on between them. But what happens when Nathan and Lucas wants them back? My frist shot at writting fanfi. Chapter 6 up! Baley?
1. Realitzations

_Her lips slowly made a trail down Brookes neck, lightly nipping at her collarbone. One hand sliding through her dark brown hair while the other one found its way up the front of her toned stomach, sliding her hands lightly over her stain bra before sliding back down her side. Brookes lips parted slightly, an involuntary moan escaping her lips as Haley's mouth left small but sensual kisses down the middle of her chest, her hand slowly undoing the button on her jeans…"Oh Haley" Brooke moaned gently, her body on a cold fire from Haley's hands and kisses. _

'BEEP BEEP BEEP.'

Brooke shot up, grabbing the alarm clock off her nightstand and chucking it at the far wall, still sweating slightly from her dream. "You couldn't have just given me 5 more minutes?" she mumbled absentmindedly.

"Jesus Tigger!" Haley yelled laughing gently, looking at the shattered clock that lay on the floor next to her.

"Sorry tutor girl…" Brooke mumbled trying disparately trying to avoid looking at the beautiful brunette standing in front of her. _Oh Why does she have to look so cute all the time?_

"Awww, did that mean alarm clock interrupt a good dream?" Haley said in a sugary sweet voice, dripping with sarcasm as she rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and tee-shirt to wear. "I hope you weren't planning on taking a shower this morning" Haley stated innocently "I think I might have used all the hot water…"

"That's fine" Brooke grumbled, grabbing her towel and clothes "I think a need a cold shower anyway."

"Oh so much more then I needed to know about your various Lucas themed dreams…" Haley shot back, as she watched the girl saunter into the bathroom, sighing slightly as she closed the door. _Get a grip James, why would Brooke Davis ever be dreaming of you?_

Haley changed into her school clothes and packed her backpack. _What a great way to start your day…a nice reminder that you'll never have her…_Just as Haley was about to give in and fall back into the mound of comforters on her bed Brooke made her way out of the bathroom and grabbed her purse and books.

"Lets go tutor girl!" Brook exclaimed, standing in the doorway, holding the door open for Haley. _God she looks cute_…Who seemed to be to lost in thought to realize that that meant she had to move. "Haley? Come'n!" _Is she checking me out?_

"yeah, sorry" Haley replied, blushing slightly and heading out the door. _I cannot believe I was just caught checking her out…_She rushed with her head down towards Brooke car, missing the smirk on Brookes face as she tilted her head slightly to get a better look at the embarrassed girl.

"This is going to be a long day" Brooke stated, opening the door and sliding down in next to the girl of her dreams.

------

Surprisingly, that day seeming to fly by, before Brooke realized it, it was already last period and she was on her way to English when she saw Haley heading towards her, smiling gently , her mind rushing when the usually reserved girl broke out into a smile that seemed to light up all of her features_. She's smiling at me! _Brooke thought, alarm bells going off in her head, _is that possible? _But Brookes thoughts were interrupted by the man who was fast becoming her least favorite person. Nathan Scott. She hardly even remembered they were still married, I mean, he rarely spoke to Haley and there had defiantly been tension between the two girls since they've been living together. _Maybe Haley was feeling something for me too…_

"Haley?" Nathan called, jogging to catch up to her "I've been thing a lot…ya know…about us?" be began, surprising Haley, who herself, could not shake thoughts of Brooke from her head and had rarely even thought of her soon to be ex-husband. "Want to meet me for dinner tonight? Help me sort through them?"

"Uh, sure Nathan…just stop by the apartment or something…" Haley said quickly, flashing him a quick smile and continuing her way to Brooke.

_Did she just leave Nathan to see me? _Brookes mind was racing, lately, everything Haley did Brooke turned into something to give her hope that Haley may have the same feelings for her too.

"Tigger. I wanna get out of here!" Haley smirked at the darker haired girl "Lets go to the beach!"

"you…tutor girl…want to skip out on last period and go to the beach?" Brooke asked skeptically

"No, I, Haley James, want to skip out on last period and go to the beach with you" Haley smiled sweetly "pleaseeeeeee? Com'n Brooke, for me?"

"Anything for you" Brooke said quickly "an-and I mean…when do I turn down a trip to the beach?" she added, attempting to recover.

"oh…good!" said Haley, looking down and heading towards Brookes car.

_Is she disappointed? _Brooke wondered as she followed Haley, linking her arm with hers as they walked, basking in the feeling of electricity that passed between the two girls. Haley smiled to herself, looking down at Brookes arm entwined with hers. _God if only she knew what she did to me…_

---

"Tutor girl…did u leave school to sit and read a book?" Brooke asked flatly , crouching down close to the face of the laying down Haley James. Sighing softly, Haley put down the book, surprised at the proximity of hers and Brookes face, her eyes immediately darted to those lips she longed to feel.

"uh…" Haley finally got out, shaking her head as if to shake thoughts of kissing Brooke out of her mind. "What did you have in mind Tigger?"

"I don't know…" was all Brooke could come up with, locking her eyes with Haley's as the distance between the two girls slowly decreased_. What are you doing Brooke Davis…looking to get shot down?_

Haley swallowed hard, her mind racing _Is Brooke Davis about to kiss me? Can this be possible?. _Haley was brought out of her thoughts by Brookes change in demeanor, she closed her eyes for a long moment and when she opened them slide back away from Haley. "We Could always boy watch." Brooke finally scratched out.

"We could." Haley said, a sudden confidence filling her as she sat up and pushed her lips gently against Brookes. _Oh my god_…Haley thought as she quickly pulled away…_Did I just do that? _But all of her thoughts where quickly pushed away as Brooke leaned down and pressed her lips against Haley's, this time more hungrily then the gentleness that Haley's kiss held. Brooke felt Haley's arms snake up her waist, pulling her down on top of her as she slid her tongue gently across her bottom lip. Brooke smiled gently against Haley's lips as she parted them gently, allowing Haley to get the full taste of Brooke Davis. Her own hands found there way through Haley's hair and clasped behind her head, falling into the complete perfection of the kiss. Once air became an issue, Brooke slowly pulled away, leaning her forehead against Haley's.

"Hey Tutor girl…?"

"Yeah Tigger…?"

"Wow." Brooke stated.

"I love you." was all Haley could reply.

"I love you too" Brooke softly whispered, kissing Haley's lips once more. "So…lets go home?" she asked

with a devilish gleam in her eyes.

Haley grinned and nibbled at Brookes earlobe, smiling at Brookes sharp inhalation of breath "I'll go anywhere with you."


	2. Nathans return

**Hey guys! Thanks again for the Reviews! They made my heart go pitter-patter! Heh, Keep in mind this is one of my first fics, well, technically, it is my first! But keep reviewing and suggesting, I can take criticisms, I'm a tough cookie! Thanks so much, hope you enjoy chhhhaaaaaapta 2! Ps…sorry if there are errors, I hate proof reading. Hence why I suck at being a college freshman. **

-----

Brooke could not believe this was happening, she spent the last six months dreaming of this day and it finally happened, there she was, Brooke Davis, practically skipping down the hall to her apartment, dragging Haley with her. _I finally got her! _her heart was practically doing back flips.

"Calm down Tigger" Haley said with a short laugh, squeezing the soft hand that rested in her own "The apartments still going to be there if you don't hurl yourself down the hall at it!" At this Brooke turned around and pushed Haley up against the wall, her lips quickly capturing the other brunettes as her hands slid down her outstretched arms, sides, and finally rested on her hips. Brookes tongue ran along Haley's bottom lip but she pulled away when Haley granted her the access she was obviously asking for.

"Apartment. Now." was all Brooke said and nothing more needed to be said, Haley was defiantly on that train. Luckily for the two, Brooke had left the door open earlier that day because fumbling with the keys was no on the agenda. Haley barely had time to put her back down before she felt Brooke's lips on hers. _Not that I'm complaining! _This feeling was all new to Haley, sure she loved Nathan but there was something so soft about this kiss, so tender, she couldn't put her finger on it, but now that she knew what it was like, she wasn't sure if she could live without it.

Haley must have gotten lost in her own thoughts because before she knew it they had fallen onto the couch, Brooke on top of Haley, the pressure of their bodies together sending tingles all down both girl's bodies. It didn't take Brooke to long to realize that her hands were defiantly not living up to their potential and that was quickly remedied as they found there way down Haley's side, finally hooking her thumbs into Haley's belt loops and tugging her hips against her own. At this both Brooke and Haley let out a throaty moan, their kisses became more hungry and Haley's shirt was reallllly getting on Brookes nerves. It didn't take long for Brookes hands to snake there way up under her shirt, her fingers tracing small patterns on her stomach, an action which was rewarded by Haley pushing her hips against Brookes and moaning softly into their kiss. (If either girl could form coherent thoughts right now, I'm sure they'd be to dirty to write anyway)

When Brooke finally broke the kiss, again, that stupid oxygen thing getting in the way, she couldn't help but smile at the sheer beauty that was Haley James.

"Whatcha looking at" Haley managed out before leaning up to capture Brookes neck in a frenzy of soft kisses and light nips.

"J-Just youuu" Brooke moaned out as Haley kissed her way down her neck biting gently at her collarbone. Haley had repositioned Brooke so that Brooke was straddling her, both girls sitting up so Haley could finally get to taste Brooke. It took Haley far less time to utilize her hands, within moments they had already found there way under Brookes shirt and were running their fingers up and down her sides, sending chills all the way to Brookes core. It didn't take long for Brooke to intensify the kiss, their tongues battling for control which was Haley soon won, mostly due to the fact that her hands had made there way up ever so slightly and gently traced the bottom of Brookes bra sending feelings that were indescribable and defiantly a first for Brooke coursing through her body. "Oh god Haley…" was all Brooke could moan out as Haley let her fingers explore the entirety of Brookes bra. Brooke was about to scrap the whole clothes thing when something broke the two girls out of there intoxicating adventure…a doorbell. "WHO…THE HELL…IS THAT" Brooke said trying to catch her breath, silently cursing the visitors timing as she climbed off the panting brunette, kissing her lips one last kiss before opening the door.

"Nathan? What a…pleasant surprise." Brooke managed out, suddenly very jealous. _GET OUT!_ _SHES MINE. Whoa, where did that come from Davis? _

"Hey Brooke, Haley around?" Nathan said, oblivious to the death stares being shot at him from the cheerleader.

"Hey Nathan…" Haley greeting coming up from around the door, ignoring the look of confusion and hurt…or was that anger on Brookes face. "What's up?" _Smooth James, your husbands finally talking to you and that's all you got? **Husband? What about what just happened with Brooke? **_

"Just wanted to talk? Is that okay? Are you busy? I thought maybe we could take a walk." Nathan said, babbling on a little.

"No I'm not busy" Haley said, this time ignoring the stab of guilt she felt even saying those words. "I'll be back later Brooke." Haley said emotionlessly to the other girl now staring blankly at the floor.

"Seeya Brooke" Nathan mumbled as he and Haley walked out, closing the door behind them.

_You've got to be kidding me? _Brooke could feel the tears welling up in her eyes already. She didn't exactly know why that hurt so much, but having Haley just walk out like that…with him, ripped her up inside. _You love her Davis…and you let yourself believe that she loved you too, stupid girl. _Brooke sat down the couch that the two girls were just a moment ago about to "christen" and let a single tear roll down her cheek. _God, it didn't even hurt this much when Lucas cheating on me with Peyton. _

----

Haley looked over at Nathan, he hadn't said a word since they left the apartment, not that she minded, her head was going a mile a minute trying to sort out her thoughts.

"So…" Nathan finally mumbled, breaking Haley from those very thoughts. "I was thinking…obviously" he said with a small laugh, "I know this is going to sound forward, but I want to be with you again…It was stupid of me to make you prove yourself to me." he finally got out, looking at Haley for any kind of response. "I know, it wasn't exactly romantic or even well worded" he said with a smile "but after you stopped tutoring me, it all kind of went down hill…"

"Nathan…" Haley began but was cut off by Nathan's lips on hers, this was the moment she's been waiting for but something about it seemed so empty, so hollow. It didn't take long for Haley to pull away from the kiss, but she defiantly could have done it faster. "Nathan." Haley stated again, breaking Nathan from his thoughts and returning his closed eyes to her. "I know this has been what I wanted since, well, since I came home…but I actually need to think about this…" she said, hoping it made some kind of sense.

"You don't want to be together again?" Nathan questioned, the hurt evident on his face.

"Nathan, there's just some stuff going on in my life right now and I need to sort through it all and you need to understand that." was all Haley said before turning on her heel and walking away from him back to her apartment, back to Brooke. An involuntary smile graced Haley's lips as she opened the apartment door. _She was back with Brooke, everything felt right again…no, wait…this doesn't feel right at all. _All the lights were out and once she finally made it to the bedroom she found a sleeping Brooke_. Its not even ten o-clock. _She sat down next to Brooke, playing with her hair softly.

"Tigger?" Haley whispered softly into Brookes ear "wake up my girl". _My girl? Where the hell did that come from…perhaps I don't need to think about this after all._

"Haley." Brooke said harshly, "I'm trying to sleep." and with that she rolled over and left a very confused and very hurt Haley in her wake.

_Or maybe I do._


	3. Bring on the rain

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything dealing with One Tree Hill.

**Please keep reviewing! There greatly appreciated seeing as this is one of my first/my first fan fiction. Bear with me if it sucks! **

**-----**

Haley couldn't fall asleep that night, not with all the thoughts she was having racing through her head. She thought she had it figured out, she was going to be with Brooke. It felt too right not to pursue. But with the cold shoulder she was given from Brooke when she returned, she couldn't help but wonder if Brooke was having second thoughts.

The alarm clock when off, but Haley didn't move, she just watched her roommate stand up, grab her clothes and walk into the bathroom without a word, or even a glance. _I guess I was just a mistake to her…why would you ever think anything different James…._Haley couldn't help but drag her feet getting ready, about an hour later they were on there way to school, and not a single word had been spoken between the two and Haley couldn't take it.

"Brooke…" she began, only to be cut off.

"Haley don't. Not now." Was all she said before pulling into the parking lot, switching off the ignition and walking out of the car, leaving a stunned and hurt Haley in the car.

Haley sat there for quite awhile until she heard a soft knock on the window, looking up to see the smiling face of one Peyton Sawyer. She did what she could to return a weak smile before exhaling and exiting the car, closing the door behind her and turning to face the blonde.

"What were you doing just sitting there?" Peyton asked with an amused smile on her face.

"Just thinking I guess" Haley responded as the pair walked towards the school.

"Wanna talk about it?" Peyton offered, shooting a concern look to her good friend. "I mean, I know I haven't exactly been the model of a friend lately…" she trailed off.

"I know Pey, you've made it clear that if I ever needed someone, you'd be there" Haley said, offering Peyton a soft smile. "Just some stuff I have to work out on my own."

"Alright, but if you change your mind…I'm always here" she said as she pealed away from Haley and walked into her first class.

Haley couldn't help but smile to herself, shaking her head at her own misfortune, she got her husband back and her best friend but all she could think about was Brooke. _Why is she giving me the cold shoulder? Unless she thinks I'm back with Nathan? OH! Maybe that's it! Yeah Haley, and maybe pigs fly…she regrets it. Get over it. You knew it was too good to be true. _As soon as that thought left Haley's mind she knew she couldn't deal with school today and she headed out, sneaking by the security booth and walking away from Tree Hill High.

Meanwhile, back at school, no matter how hard she tried, Brooke couldn't stop looking for Haley. For one reason or another though, she never found her, she did however find Nathan, who seemed to be making a beeline to her.

"Hey Brooke," he began "have you seen Haley today?" he asked. _Of course it was about her. _

"No, I haven't actually Nathan." Brooke said, trying fruitlessly to keep the spite out of her voice. "You're her husband, shouldn't you know?"

At this Nathan let out a short laugh. "Didn't she tell you?" he asked the brunette, "she didn't take me back…said she had some stuff to think about."

"What? Did she tell you what stuff?" Brooke asked hurriedly, hope suddenly swelling up inside her.

"No, she sort of stormed off before I could ask" He replied as Brooke turned and jogged down the hall and out the double doors, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Haley's number. "Much like that…" Nathan said as he watched her exit the building.

"Come'n Haley, Pick up" Brooke pleaded with her phone as she ducked under the awning of the school to avoid getting soaked by the rain that had just recently started to fall.

But Haley was too busy trying to find a place to escape the rain to feel her cell phone vibrate and after deciding that sitting under a tree wasn't the best idea during a thunder storm, she surrendered herself to the rain and continued on her walk to no where.

"And honey I just cant get around it anymore, you make me feel like, home is where you are" Haley began, softly singing to herself as the rain pelted the street she was walking in and her in the process, "And baby I just cant, run around it ever more, its time that I believe it, home is where you are." Haley closed her eyes for a moment, letting her own voice sooth her slightly when the sound of tires approaching pulled her out of her own mind. She turned towards them slightly, walking more towards the side of the road to avoid being hit when she realized that it was slowing down.

"Hey tutor girl…" Brooke greeted her as she rolled down her window_. Damn, she looks good wet _"Want a ride?" she offered, pulling the car to a stop. All Haley replied with was a small sigh but she did open the car door and slide in, literally dripping wet.

"You know." Haley began, "you don't have to pretend like you like me all of the sudden…I know you think it was a mistake." she finished, not exactly sure where this sudden audacity came from.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed, obviously hurt, "is that what you think! That I think it was a big mistake?" she asked, pulling the car over to look at the soaked girl.

"Yeah, I mean, its like when you finally got some time to think about what we were doing, you must have changed your mind, realized that a girl like you doesn't like a girl like me" she rationalized.

"That wasn't it at all Hales…" Brooke said, turning to face Haley, her voice cracking. "I-I thought that you'd gotten back together with Nathan…that I didn't matter to you now that he wanted you back" she paused for a moment, taking Haley's hands in her own, her emotion threatening to pour down her cheeks at any moment. "I meant it when I said I love you…I still mean it now, I don't know what it is about you Haley, but I don't want to let it go, you make me feel like I never have before. So the thought of you just getting back with Nathan like that, after, you know, us? It killed me, so I just shut down, and shut you out" she was staring deeply into those soft brown eyes she got so accustomed to getting lost in, "I'm sorry Haley, it was wrong of me to jump to conclusions and I sh-" but she was interrupted before she could finish her speech, silenced by Haley's lips capturing her own in a very deep, very intense kiss.

"Tigger, shut up." Haley said with a smile on her face, pulling Brooke in for another deep kiss, her tongue exploring Brookes mouth as her hand cupped Brookes cheek, running her thumb gently up and down. "I love you Brooke Davis. And me and you? We've got something, I know we do, and I want to see where that leads us." Haley said almost as a question to the other girl.

"So do I" Brooke replied, smirking at the other girl "Lets go home, get you out of those wet clothes."

"Good idea, I might need some help though…you know how hard wet clothes can be to take off" Haley shot back with an equally devilish grin.


	4. Oh no Its Broody

**Disclaimed: I still own nothing/no one.**

**Sorry it took so long! College is a bitch sometimes! Hope you enjoy the chapter, continue to review! Thanks so much, love!**

**---**

After what seemed like an eternity, the two girls finally pulled into their apartment complex. Haley's last words kept taunting Brooke as she drove well over the speed limit and jerked to a stop in front of their home.

"Ah, home sweet home" Haley cooed, smirking slightly as Brooke darted out of the car and hurried around to open the door for Haley. "Thanks Tigger…" she said as she placed a light kiss on the base of Brookes neck, smiling at the shine of lust that danced in Brookes eyes as she pulled Haley up the stares and opened the door of the apartment.

"Finally, I didn't think I could go another minute without-" Brooke suddenly stopped short, dropping Haley's hand from her own. "Lucas?"

"Hey Brooke, I was looking for you at school today, didn't see you…thought I'd stop by" he said, stumbling a little over his words, trying to pick up whatever vibe Brooke was sending him.

_What is with the Scott Brothers and their timing? _The thought seemed to run through both girls mind simultaneously.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude Lucas…but you've been ignoring me for the better half of this month, why the sudden desire to talk to me?" Brooke said, not at all in the mood to deal with Lucas and his brooding. _I want to get back to my Hales!_

"I know, and its just…" Lucas looked up and over to Haley, giving her a small smile.

"Oh…" Haley stated, more to Brooke then Lucas. "I'll be in the bedroom." she finished, adding emphasis to that last part.

"Thanks Hales" Lucas called back to her, before hearing the door shut. "So, moral is, I know I've been an ass…"

"Yes you have. But I'm really over that, so, if your going somewhere with this…you should do it soon." Brooke shot at him, seemingly unaffected by the wounded look on his face.

"You're the one for me." he spat out, "I'm in love with you…I always have been…I want to be with you again, and only you."

_Now he tells me? _Brooke looked up at him, sighing softly "Lucas.." she began "Your too late…"

"What? What do you mean I'm too late?" he questioned, his voice wavering.

"I'm in love with someone else." She stated bluntly, she didn't want to hurt Lucas, but she didn't want to lead him on either. He needed to know the truth.

"With who?" his brow was deeply furrowed, he was obviously on the brink of tears.

"Haley." Brooke said with a smile before the realization of what she just did set in. She had done the one thing that she couldn't take back and could have the biggest of consequences for their small world. "Lucas…" was all she managed to get out before the front door slammed shut and Brooke was left alone in the living room.

"Haley…" Brooke once again said, this time as she was pushing the bedroom door open.

"Yeah Tigger?" Haley said with a small smile on her face, glad to see the brunette again. "What he want?"

"Haley, I just did something…" she began "Something…bad."

"Brooke! Don't tell me you kissed him!" Haley exclaimed standing up, the hurt dripping off her voice.

"No! No! Baby…never!" Brooke responded, walking over and sending a guilty smile to Haley, "I sort of…accidentally…told him"

"Told him? Told him about what?" Haley questioned, her eyes widening suddenly, her hand running through her hair before grabbing it gently then letting her hands fall to her sides. "About us? You told him about us?"

"Baby, I'm sorry, it just kind of…came out" she took a step towards Haley, taken a back when Haley stepped away from her and began pacing.

"What did he say?" Haley asked suddenly, "Is he furious?"

"He didn't say anything…he just left." she said softly. "Haley please don't be mad, I didn't mean it."

Haley sighed, and walked over to Brooke, kissing her gently on her forehead. "I'm not mad at you Tigger, I just…I'm not looking forward to the backlash…"

"I know baby" Brooke said, wrapping her arms around Haley from behind and hugging her tightly, "but you know what, me and you, were going to make it through. Together."

All Haley could do was smile and snuggle into the arms of Brooke Davis, pushing the thoughts of what tomorrow will bring out of her mind.


	5. Here goes

**Sorry it took so long guys! Thanksgiving and college work, plus my internet here SUCKS so some days I cant even get online to Update. Hope you like it, I'm not sure how I feel about it. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks yo.**

**----**

Morning came to soon for Haley James. Laying in Brookes arm's proved to be some kind of heaven, every care she had suddenly vanished the moment they were wrapped around her. Soon after Lucas left they had fallen asleep, and that nasty alarm clock had once again ruined everything.

"Good Morning baby" Brooke said softly, kissing Haley on the cheek, "did you sleep well?"

"Best I have in a long time" Haley responded with a smile, "Cant we just go back to sleep" she said with a smile, rolling over to face Brooke, "School's not that important"

Brooke grinned at the girl beside her, "Ms. James, I do believe that if you miss another full day you may not graduate" she bent down and kissed her lips lightly. _And how will I make it through college without you to kiss? Whoa, Davis, slow down!_

"Fine! Fine!" Haley grinned back at Brooke before placing soft kisses down Brookes neck, smiling as she felt Brookes heart beat quicken.

"Don't even think that that will get you out of school little missy" Brooke finally said, pushing Haley away from slightly, giving her one more kiss before getting up to get changed.

"So…" Haley called as Brooke changed and she did her hair, "What are we doing about Luke? I mean, technically…he doesn't know where together" Haley rationalized.

"You want to lie to him?" Brooke asked as she changed her shirt, "I never thought lying to him was your thing…but, more importantly…" she turned to face Haley, a half smile appearing on her lips, "I don't want to lie about us."

Haley smiled back at her girlfriend, putting the brush down and walking over to her, "Don't you think this is all going a little fast?" she asked softly, taking Brookes hands in hers, "I mean, it seems like just yesterday we were just roomies…and now were…an us. And that's great…I mean, I've wanted it for a while…I don't know Brooke, I'm babbling…I just think this is all happening so fast"

"I know it is baby" Brooke said, planting a reassuring kiss on Haley's Forehead. "I cant explain it, but I know that this was meant to happen…and if it was supposed to happen this fast? So be it…at least now they'll know from the beginning…No secrets, no lies. Just us" _Where did that come from?_

Haley had to smile, she didn't know when Brooke changed from the sarcastic cheerleader to the girl standing in front of her now, but she wasn't complaining. _Defiantly not complaining._

After they had both gotten ready, Haley kissed Brooke softly and they made there way to school in a comfortable silence, both preparing for whatever that day may have in store for them.

"Ready?" Brooke asked as she turned off the ignition and looked around the campus of tree hill high.

"As I'll ever be." Haley said, giving into the cliché answer just this once. _Here goes nothing…_

To Haley's surprise a strange calm came over her as she closed the car door and watched as Brooke sauntered over to take her place at her side.

"Its all going to be okay" Brooke said softly to her as she reached out and grabbed Haley's hand in hers. If they were going to do this, they were going to go all out. _Here goes everything…_

"For once in my life" she said with a smile "I believe that."

Brooke let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding before nodding at her girlfriend and walking towards the double doors she had so recently burst out of to find Haley in the first place.

She couldn't place the stares at first, were they anger? Jealousy? Shock? Confusion? Its hard to tell with the eyes darting so quickly from their faces to their interlocked hands.

"Feeling the love yet?" Haley mumbled with a smirk which quickly widened when she heard a small chuckle from her other half.

"I got all the love I need" Brooke replied, squeezing Haley's hand deeply. _Where did that come from? Your going soft Davis!_

"Round one." Haley stated flatly.

"What?" Brookes eyes followed Haley's to see Lucas walking down the hall towards them.

"Hey Lu-" Haley began, letting her words fade away as he walked right by pair, but not before sending Haley a look that defiantly killed something inside of her. Then beat it.

"Give him time." Brooke said quickly, seeing the quick deterioration of her girlfriends disposition at one look from what was her best friend. "Please Baby, don't look so defeated…" Brooke pleaded with her, giving her a small kiss, ignoring the stares and some yells from the other students. Haley looked back up at Brooke before nodding at her and nuzzling her nose against Brooke's. "That's my girl" Brooke said softly.

"Yes I am." Haley said with a smile.

"Well…isn't that _interesting_" said a harsh voice came from behind.

Brooke and Haley both turned, even though Haley knew the voice long before she saw the face.

"Hey Nathan."


	6. Scott Brothers

**Short chapter! Sooo short. Will update soon! But I gots to go to works now! Keep the reviews coming, I lub them with all my heart**.

-----

"Hey Nathan?" he said with a short laugh, "that's all you can say to me?" He took a step closer to Haley at which point Brooke tightened her grip on Haley's hand.

"Nathan I d-" Haley began, only to be cut off by him.

"Haley don't. Save it." he spat at her, glaring at her much the same way Lucas had just a moment before, "After all the bullshit you fed me about how much you love me and how much you wanted to fix things…and now this? Save it for someone who cares….cuz frankly darling, well, you know the rest" he finished before following his brothers lead and walking away from the two girls before either could respond.

"Well…" Haley said, leaning against Brooke, "that actually went surprisingly well."

"I know, he took it really well…" she replied skeptically. _A little to well if you ask me. _Haley sighed then turned to face her beautiful girlfriend.

"And then there was one…how do you want to tell Pey?" Haley questioned, gently rubbing Brookes thumb with her own absentmindedly.

"If you don't mind baby, I'd kind of like to tell her alone?" Brooke asked hopefully, "But I mean, I'm totally cool with it if you want to come too" she added

"Don't worry about it Tigger, whatever you want. She's your best friend, and not exactly my biggest fan" Haley said before giving Brooke a small kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go to English anyway" she shot Brooke one last smile and gave her another small kiss before heading off to class. Brooke smiled to herself and leaned against the lockers, _I don't know what I've gotten myself into, but I'm loving it. _

Brooke stood up and headed over towards where her and Peyton usually hung out in the mornings, missing the stares from the two Scott brothers who had walked over to where she just was.

"So" Lucas began, looking at his brother as they watched Brooke Davis walk away from. "Looks like our girlfriends…are now girlfriends…" he finished, half angry, half confused at his own choice of words.

"My wife." Nathan said flatly. "And she is still my wife."

Lucas chuckled softly, "No offense Nat, but…I think she's moved on."

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Nathan said with a small smile, looking over at Lucas who just raised his eyebrows slightly.

"What? What do you mean?" Lucas asked intrigued.

"Look, I want Haley, you want Brooke…so looks were playing on the same side here." Nathan responded, only to get another questioning look from his brother.

"I hate to break it to you but this isn't a game Nat, your screwing with peoples emotions here" Lucas said, using his last bit of reserve.

"Like they did with ours?" He shot back, "Why do you even care, your best friend stole your girlfriend, and your girlfriend stole my wife…I'd say they've got it coming."

"Got what coming?" Lucas questioned once again.

"Do you want your girlfriend back or not?"

"Yeah…" was all Lucas said before Nathan pulled him into the nearest classroom.

"Well then, I have a plan." He finished with a smile before closing the door behind them.


End file.
